Faction Creation Guide
Faction Creation Guide This guide will show you how to create a faction. You will need 200 silver to start your faction. * Note: This amount of silver can change in the future as the economy develops. To create the faction type: /f create name * Note: name is a placeholder, so you have to type your faction name into it. Make sure that you remove the brackets around it as well! Congratulations, you have created your first own faction in the MassiveCraft universe! Faction Bank Each faction automatically contains a faction bank. You can look at your faction bank with''' /f f,faction'. In the fifth line down from the top of the faction description you will see: ''Bank contains: 30 silver 00 copper You can also use /f money b,balance to check your faction's money. It will display: Your faction's balance is 30 silver, 00 copper. You can withdraw from the bank by using /f money w,withdraw amount. You can also deposit money in the bank by using /f money d,deposit amount. * Note: amount is a placeholder for the amount of silver that will be withdrawn. Also, make sure that you remove the brakcets around it as well! Faction Land Your faction needs a base with houses on protected territory. Therefore, try to find a place in the MassiveCraft universe where you can imagine your base to be in. The best way to do it is to use the MassiveCraft Dynamic Map. The server has a rule that it's not allowed to claim next to other factions! The minimum distance you have to be away from them is 16 chunks(256 blocks). : Note: You can talk with other faction leaders or officers next to your base if they have anything against your building plans. At the end you have to walk to the position where you want to settle. After you have arrived, type /f map to view your surroundings. It will show you a ASCII map of the surrounding land. You can check with this map if there are other factions next to you and, if there are, what their names are. Each faction has a different, random symbol on the map and one letter represents one ingame chunk. Now it's time to type in /f sc,seechunk. The command will show you the corners of the chunk you are standing in. The corners are marked with vertical lines of glass blocks with glowstone blocks. The pillars will automatically disappear when you start walking again. Make sure you are standing still before you enter in the command! *Note: The pillars are destroyable, but will never drop blocks. Now it is time to claim your base by using the command /f claim.' '''This command will claim the current chunk you are standing in. The opposite of the '/f claim''' command is /f unclaim and will reset the chunk to Wilderness. There is a function to turn on an autoclaim by typing in /f autoclaim.' ' Each Wilderness chunk you enter will be automatically claimed for your faction. You can turn the autoclaim off with the same command as it is a toggle. * Note: On each world, your territory has to be connected with the starting territory on that map. If you want to claim something like an outpost or mine on the same map, you have to start your claiming from your base's first unclaimed chunk. If you do not have enough power to claim the entire way to the mine or outpost, then you can unclaim the unused chunks you had to claim to be able to reach your location. Remember the /f map command in these situations. The power you gain back from the declaimed chunks can be used to continue claiming the way to the mine from the last claimed chunk, which is no longer connected to your starting land. There is no other way to claim other things on the same world without the assistance of a server moderator. Faction Home A lot of work is done now and we want to go home, but our feet can't carry us anymore. For these situations it's good to have a faction home set. When you type in /f home, a message will say that you will have to set your home first. Go to any faction chunk that you control - most likely where all faction members would start - and enter in /f sethome. Congratulations so far - now you have a faction, a faction bank, faction territory, and a faction home. Have we missed anything? Faction Members Your friend joins the server and he wants to join your faction. Type /f inv,invite player to send him a invitation to join your faction. The player you have invited will get the message The faction 'faction' invited you to the faction. Type '/f join''' to join.'' He can now join by using the command /f join '''faction. * '''Note: You don't have to write the faction name if you only received one invitation. In order to get more players to join your faction, you can recruit them in the Global Chat, but beware of the rules. Sometimes, if it is needed to send some rotten apples out of the faction, then do /f kick player. A player can leave the faction on it's own with: /f leave. To list all the faction members online and offline in the faction, do /f f,faction. Faction Description And Name It's possible to set a description for your faction as well as a name. The following example description with name will be shown if a player enters your claimed territory: IronForge - Home of Dark You can set the description by doing /f desc desc. You can also set the name by doing /f name name. * Note: desc name are placeholders, so you have to type your description and name into them. Make sure that you remove the brackets around them as well! Faction Enemies/Friends To list all relations of your faction do /f f, faction. In the sixth, seventh, and eighth lines youu will see three sections: In Truce With, Enemies, ''and Allies'' * Note: Every new faction already has several factions in truce, read more about it in Server Factions. Another friend of you has an own faction and you both want to be allied, then both factions have to write'' ''/f ally faction. All online members will see a message that a certain faction wants to be allied with yours or that you want to be allies with a certain faction. * Note: The other relations will be handled by /f enemy faction, /f neutral faction, and'' /f truce faction''. * Note: Every relation has other effects to players of the factions. For example, it's not possible to hit a member of a neutral faction on his faction territory. Allied members can never hurt each other, except in WarZones. Enemies can kill you everywhere except in SafeZones and permanent/peaceful server factions like SilverEdge. There are only some things left that you need to know in the on-going creation and development of your faction. Faction Locks There are several ways to lock things in MassiveCraft if you have your own faction. This guide will end here with a list to other guides that have locking as a primary topic: * Locking * Faction Permission Guide * Faction Access Guide Faction Wiki If you want to have a Wiki page for your faction, then see the Faction Wiki Guide! Category:Faction Guides